Power Outage
by HunterKiller1014
Summary: When a hostile Spy saps the BLU team's power lines and traps them in their base, it's going to take Engineer every bit it electronic knowledge to get them back online within one weekend. But when Medic incidentally releases a horrific creature into the base, they're going to have a real problem survive Medic's monstrous creation and the RED team's continued attacks.
1. Chapter 1: Short Circuit

Prologue: Short Circuit

* * *

Scout quickly slid across the ground, narrowly dodging a rocket that had been fired his way. "I'm a freakin' blur here! I'm runnin' circles around ya!" He shouted tauntingly before sprinting toward the RED Soldier and hit him with his bat with enough force to send the war veteran reeling backwards. The Bostonian quickly drew his scattergun and fired. The force of the bullets sent the Soldier to the ground, where a grenade had just hit. It detonated, causing the Soldier to explode into pieces, which flew in all directions.

"Couldn't ya see the bloody bombs?!" Demoman said before taking a drink from his bottle.

"Thanks, cyclops!" Scout said before darting off toward the RED base. He ran past a sentry gun too fast for it to detect his movement and slipped into the base unnoticed. With unmatched speed, he ran through the base's many hallways and toward the intel room. As he neared the entryway, he slowed down in an attempt to savor his victory. This was so perfect! He had already captured their intel three times in a row, and now he was about to have four! As he picked up the briefcase, he felt a gun barrel being pressed to the back of his head.

"You know, you were always an incompetent fool." A French-accented voice said. Scout recognized it immediately. The RED Spy. In one swift motion, Scout drew his bat and swung it forcefully into the Spy's jaw. The Frenchman screamed in agony as he dropped his weapon and focused his attention on his jaw. Taking advantage of this distraction, Scout grabbed the briefcase and darted out, sarcastically thanking the Spy.

"This is too freakin' easy! You guys are a joke!" Scout shouted as he jumped over a rocket and sprinted toward the BLU base, briefcase in tow. He ran through the entryway and into the intel room, where he placed the briefcase on a desk. He heard the satisfying sound of the Administrator declaring the BLU team's victory.

That night, Scout found himself unable to fall asleep, too excited about his winning streak. He was too excited to even sit still for more than a few seconds. It was a combination of his excitement, and the fact that he had drank a full can of Bonk! Atomic Punch before he went to bed. As time passed, excitement was replaced with cockyness, then cheerfulness, and finally, boredom. Boredom had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had nothing to do. He stood and opened a desk drawer, revealing his unorganized collection of baseball cards. Having nothing else to do, he yanked the drawer clean out of the desk, poured the cards onto the floor, and placed the drawer back in the desk.

He tried numerous times to make a house of cards, but each time, his creations simply fell to pieces. Eventually, he settled on organizing them in the drawer in an alphabetical order. He looked to the digital clock on his nightstand, which displayed 2:30 AM. He had done everything he could possible think of. He organized his room, read almost anything he could find on his computer, and even moved everything in his room around. He looked to the clock again, which now displayed 3:00 AM. Why the hell did time seem to pass so slowly? He wished 6:00 AM would come soon so the sun would rise and Soldier would scream at everyone to get up so he could do whatever the hell he wanted to without worrying about waking his teammates. He soon took to staring out the window. It was a rather nice Teufort night. The sky was clear, the stars were bright, and there was almost no sign of movement outside.

He laid down for what seemed like hours before looking at his clock again. 3:01 AM.

"Damnit! When the hell is the sun gonna come up!?" He shouted, obviously irritated. "Ugh, you know what? Fuck this!" He sprung out of his bed and left his room, looking for something to do. If he couldn't find anything, he could always hack that numbered lock on Spy's door and see what the hell he had to keep secret from everyone. As he entered the hallway, he heard some clattering in Soldier's room, followed by various profanities. The Bostonian stealthily slipped into Soldier's room to see what was making the American so angry. He saw that Soldier had dismantled his weapons and was in the process of reassembling them.

"Get out, maggot." Soldier said suddenly, causing Scout to jump.

"I can't! I'm bored as hell!"

"Well, come over here and I'll help you sleep for the rest of the month."

"No way, Sol. I'm gonna go find somethin' to do. See ya." With that, the Bostonian slammed the door shut.

He approached the motion-activated gate to the base, but was surprised to slam into the door.

"What the hell? Open, ya stupid piece of crap!" Scout shouted, banging on the door, but to no avail. He flicked the nearby light switch to turn on the light, but nothing happened. He flicked it over and over, but still, nothing happened. Finally, he decided to see if Engineer knew what the hell was going on.

He opened the door to Engineer's room. "Yo, Engie." He said as he entered the room.

"What could you possibly want at this hour, boy? It's 3:20 AM." The Texan said in an annoyed tone.

"The door won't open and the lights don't work. What the hell's goin' on?"

"I don't know. Let's go check out the power lines."

"Alrighty."

The two mercenaries exited the room and entered the room which held the power lines. To theis surprise, they saw a RED Spy sapping the power lines.

"Get outta here, ya scumbag!" Scout shouted as he darted toward the Spy and hit him in the jaw with his bat.

"Merde, not again!" The Frenchman shouted as he fumbled for his knife. Scout finished him off with another bat strike to the face. Engineer ran toward the sapper and pried it off with his wrench.

"It's gonna take me at least a week to get the power workin' again. 'Till then, we're probably stuck here for a while." The Texan said.

"'At least?'"

"The rest of the month at most."

"Well, we don't have that kinda time. We've only got the rest of the weekend until ceasefire ends."


	2. Chapter 2: A Minor Issue

Chapter 1: A Minor Issue

* * *

"WAKE UP, MAGGOTS!" Soldier shouted, much to the chagrin of everyone else. Irritated, they sat down in front of Soldier. "We are currently suffering from a power outage." He continued. "Therefore, we are locked in the base, and all electronic devices are offline. I want none of you _ladies_ to panic. Engineer is currently hard at work fixing the power lines to get our power back online. But know this: We are on a one-weekend time limit. Engineer must have our electronics up and running before Monday morning. Therefore, we must help him in any way we possibly can. Understand?" Everyone in the room agreed. That's when Soldier noticed something was wrong.

Spy was missing.

"Where the hell is that worthless backstabbing maggot?!" Soldier screamed. His only response was the sound of something banging on a metal door. Sniper gestured toward Spy's room. Soldier angrily walked to the Frenchman's room. Spy was the kind of person who kept everything about him secret from everyone else. He takes his secrecy so seriously, he had a numbered lock installed on his six-inch steel door.

Apparently, the power outage also disabled Spy's door and locked him in his room.

"Get me out of here!" A French-accented voice demanded from the other side of the door.

"What happened, maggot?"

"The power cut off and now I'm trapped in here! Get me out of here, you idiot!"

"Stop whining, I've got it." Suddenly, a loud explosion rang out, causing everyone to jump

"What in bloody hell-?!" Sniper said to no one in particular. He stood and walked toward Soldier to find that he had used a rocket to destroy Spy's door.

"Well, that is one way to handle the situation." The Frenchman said. "Now, why did the power cut off?"

"Well," Scout began. "a Spy sapped our power lines and now Engineer's gotta get it fixed."

"But we only have one weekend of ceasefire."

"Yeah, I know. So we've gotta help that hardhat as much as we can."

Spy scoffed. "You expect me to help Engineer? _Me_? No. I will not ruin one of my $50 suits."

"Only someone like you would spend 50 bucks on clothes."

"I take pride in my appearance, unlike certain people." He pointed at Sniper.

"Who, me?" The Australian said.

"Yes, you."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you bloody coward!"

"'Coward?' That is most certainly the pot calling the kettle black, Sniper. You just sit in a room, isolated from humanity. You collect your own piss, for God's sake!"

In a split second, both Spy and Sniper were on the floor, beating the living daylights out of each other.

"C'mon, you two, break it up!" Scout said as he pulled Sniper off of Spy.

"Let go of me! I gotta kill that bastard!" Sniper shouted as he tried to break free from Scout's grasp, but to no avail.

"No! The power outage shut down our respawn machine! If we die, we'll stay dead!"

Everyone looked at Scout nervously. Medic stood up. "So, all electronic devices are not vorking?" He asked.

"No, not a thing."

"So, ve cannot respawn? If ve die, ve stay dead?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly, fear replaced Medic's usual calmness. He frantically shouted something in German before running to his office. Suddenly, Engineer entered the room.

"You makin' any progress, hardhat?" Scout asked.

"Eh, to an extent."

"What the hell do ya mean by 'to an extent?'"

"Well, that Spah sapped the power lines a bit worse than I thought. I'm gonna need a bit more supplies than I have right now."

"Well, how the hell are we gonna get 'em?"

"Well, there's always the RED base." Soldier exclaimed, gesturing toward the RED base.

"Yeah, we could steal some of their crap for breakin' our stuff! Great idea, Sol. So, who wants to help me?" Scout looked around the room.

Suddenly, everyone heard Medic shouting various profanities in his native tongue before running into the room.

"Zhis is bad. Zhis is very bad."

"Mmmph mmph?" Pyro asked.

"Vell, vhile experimenting vith certain elixirs, I incidentally created a creature.

"C-c-creature?!" Scout said in disbelief.

"Yes. I planned to train it to attack only REDs so zhat I could use it for combat. So far, my efforts have proved to be useless. I used an electronic device to restrain it so zhat it vouldn't kill us. But ze recent power outage has..." He trailed off.

"...Well?"

"Ze power outage has released it." A long period of silence ensued, followed by panicked screams and shouts of "it's gonna kill us all!" and "we're all gonna die!"

"Everyone, calm down!" Ve simply have to stay avake all night looking for ze creature, and kill it before it brutally and mercilessly kills us all."

"Right, because that's simple as fuck!" Sniper said, annoyed. "Need I remind ya that we've got no bloody lights? How're we gonna see this thing?"

"Zat is somezhing I have not thought of yet. Vith any luck, at least one of you has decent night vision."

"I've gotta get the power back online fast." Engineer said. "Can one of you get some metal from the RED base for me?" He returned to the power room to work on the power lines.

"So, anyways, who wants to help me?" Scout looked to each of his teammates.

"I'll come with ya." Sniper said.

"As will I." Spy exclaimed.

"I vould assist you three, but I need to stay here and search for my creation. Vhen I find it, I vill join you." The German doctor said, drawing his bonesaw.

"Alright, doc." Scout responded. "Now, let's do this!" Him and his small squad darted toward the base's battlements and jumped down to the ground below, intent on stealing supplies from the RED team.


End file.
